


Ревность

by Leytenator



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Genderswap, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Драматическая история со счастливым концоми не одним!





	Ревность

Услышав тихий, едва различимый стон, РФ поперхнулся колой и крадучись двинулся в сторону звука.  
Что поделать, находить приключения на собственную задницу он умел всегда – подумаешь, ему захотелось колы в час ночи! Подумаешь, магазин оказался закрыт и пришлось вламываться с черного хода!  
Настроение у не пойманного РФ было самое прекрасное, а судя по звукам, долетавшим со стороны темной аллеи, кто-то сегодняшним вечером нашел на свою задницу приключения похлеще. А как это – приключения и без участия РФ?  
Под развесистым деревом возились и тихо сопели, РФ хмыкнул и ускорил шаг, интересуясь ехидно:  
— А вы слыхали, что третий не бывает…  
Лишним. Слова замерли у него на губах, а банка с колой вывалилась из разжавшихся пальцев, с тихим шорохом покатившись по траве.  
Кей-поп облизнул губы и судорожно втянул воздух. Губы у него дрожали и влажно блестели в неверном свете далекого фонаря. На запрокинутой шее виднелись темные отметины, и ладони РФ сами собой сжались в кулаки.  
— Сссука, — процедил он, прищурив глаза.   
Высокий детина, прижимавший Кей-попа к дереву, оглянулся и вздернул подбородок. Рожа у него была надменная и гнусная. Его ладонь прошлась вверх по руке Кей-попа, скользнула по шее, задев кружевным манжетом покрытую мурашками – РФ было видно даже отсюда – светлую кожу.  
— Шел бы ты отсюда, сударь, — Франкофония поджал тонкие губы и скривился, как будто от РФ воняло.  
— Какого хуя, — выдохнул РФ, с ужасом понимая, что его ноги просто приросли к земле. Кей-поп не вырывался, и сомнений в том, что пришел он сюда добровольно, не возникало.  
— Ты мешаешь репетиции, разве не видно, — зло усмехнулся Франкофония и провел кончиком языка по шее Кей-попа. Тот застонал и тут же зажал себе в ужасе рот. – Восхитительный голос, правда? Хотя, что с тобой говорить. Разве ты что-нибудь смыслишь в музыке?   
— Какого хуя? – РФ неотрывно смотрел на Кей-попа, не обращая никакого внимания на напыщенную скотину. С ним он разберется потом.  
— Прости, — прошептал мертвенно-бледный Кей-поп. – Просто… Ты в последнее время только и говоришь о том, чтобы добиться победы на ФБ любой ценой. Заговариваешь со мной только затем, чтобы узнать, сколько еще у меня осталось непроголосовавших виртуалов. Ты… ты очень злой. Все время вспоминаешь про ДА. Я боюсь тебя такого, — Кей-поп устало прикрыл глаза. – Я просто не хотел тебе мешать на пути к победе. Не хотел отвлекать со своими глупыми просьбами побыть со мной, послушать новую песню, потанцевать. Прости.   
— Поэтому ты пошел потрахаться с этим уродом, да? Так просто? – РФ хотелось блевать, хотя он не пил сегодня никакого алкоголя.  
— Нет, — взволнованно зачастил Кей-поп, — нет! Мы правда хотели поговорить о музыке, о влиянии классики на современные тенденции, я… Я сам не знаю, почему позволил ему, не знаю, что на меня нашло, клянусь! – Кей-поп готов был разрыдаться.  
— Он просто нуждается в ласке. И заботе. Которые ты ему не даешь. И никогда не сможешь дать. Ему нужен кто-то, кто будет по-настоящему ценить его. И его талант. А не использовать как средство подняться на первое место. И как дешевую подстилку, — Франкофония медленно ласкал кончиками пальцев ключицы Кей-попа в вырезе майки.  
— Чтоб я никогда тебя не видел больше, — процедил РФ, разворачиваясь и уходя прочь. Он хотел орать и материться, хотел набить морды этим двоим уебкам, но у него просто не было на это никаких сил.  
Когда в спину прилетело тихое, как шелест ветра, «хорошо», кулаки бессильно разжались.

***  
Утром черт знает какого по счету дня он открыл глаза и скривился от головной боли. Солнце слепило нещадно, за окном был яркий летний полдень, но РФ ощутимо знобило. Кей-поп дома так и не появлялся, и у РФ не было сомнений, где и с кем тот проводил время.  
«Мудаки они оба», — думал он, добравшись до ванной и разглядывая собственную опухшую физиономию в зеркале.  
«Мудак он», — думал РФ, наливая себе трясущимися руками кофе в чашку с единорогом. Очередной поход в закрытый магазин был так же удачен, как и самый первый, и бутылка виски здорово помогла ему скоротать время до рассвета.  
«Мудак. Я»,— думал РФ, усаживаясь за стол и сжимая ладонями раскалывающуюся голову. Единорог смотрел на него с чашки укоризненно и тоскливо. РФ захотелось завыть, но вместо этого он схватил дурацкую чашку и запустил ею в стену что было силы.  
На стене расплывалось коричневое пятно, в комнате тошнотворно пахло кофе, потом и раздражением.  
РФ выматерился сквозь зубы и уронил чугунную голову на скрещенные руки.  
Перед глазами плыло яркое месиво из недавних недель.  
Вот Кей-поп ластится к нему, заглядывает в глаза, а РФ раздраженно отодвигает его в сторону и бормочет, что ему нельзя отвлекаться на всякую высокорейтинговую чушь – джен еще не дописан, нехрен его отвлекать от важного дела.  
Вот Кей-поп, краснея, стоит перед ним в переливающемся платье, неловко поправляя подол и поддергивая край слишком глубокого выреза, а РФ ходит вокруг него и задумчиво приговаривает: «Так, кроссдрессинга маловато будет на четвертый левел… А если добавить обнаженки… Так, стой на месте, я сейчас позову кого-нибудь посоветоваться! И молнию расстегни! Так и стой!»  
Вот Кей-поп ласково и сонно улыбается ему утром, прижимаясь всем телом, а РФ отталкивает его и сердито сверлит взглядом потолок: «Ебучий ДА, и как он смог в тот раз, а? Ну что ты лезешь ко мне, есть вещи и поважнее! Давай после ФБ».  
Сходить в кино – давай после ФБ.  
Пойти гулять под дождем – давай после ФБ.  
Послушать новый сингл – после ФБ, идиот.  
Он и вправду идиот. РФ с силой ударил кулаком по столу и застонал. Тупица. Слепой дурак, скотина эгоистичная…  
— Ой, — услышал он тихое и испуганное за своей спиной. На затылок легли подрагивающие пальцы, погладили осторожно и ласково, потом переместились на лоб. – Ой, — снова повторил Кей-поп.  
РФ поднял тяжелую голову.  
— У тебя температура, — зашептал Кей-поп, глядя на него взволнованно. – Ты только не кричи, пожалуйста, я просто вещи забрать пришел. Я виноват, я все понимаю…  
— Дурак, — прохрипел РФ, сглотнул колючий комок в горле и притянул Кей-попа к себе, утыкаясь носом ему в бок.  
Они молчали долгие, бесконечные минуты, пока Кей-поп не опустил осторожно руку на взлохмаченную влажную макушку и не начал перебирать пряди.  
— Пойдем в кровать, — прошептал он. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Идем. Ну пожалуйста. Я уложу тебя и уйду, правда…  
— Нет, — просипел РФ, сильнее прижимая его к себе.   
Пальцы в его волосах едва ощутимо подрагивали.  
Когда он, наконец, нашел в себе силы встать со стула, Кей-поп взял его за руку и повел к кровати. Раздел медленно и ласково, стянул с себя одежду и улегся рядом, накрыв обоих одеялом.  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Просто позволить себе не думать ни о чем.  
— А этого урода я все равно уебу, — пробормотал РФ, утыкаясь носом в шею Кей-попа.  
— Я его с Джоннисом познакомил, — тихо засмеялся тот. — Я у него все эти дни жил, — смущенно добавил он.  
— С Джоннисом. И этот мудак ему, по-твоему, понравился?  
— Ужасно не понравился, — пробормотал Кей-поп. — Но Джоннис сказал, что не успокоится, пока не научит это чудовище петь.  
— Отличное знакомство, — хмыкул РФ. — Жестокий ты, оказывается, какой, а…  
— У тебя научился. Прости, — быстро добавил Кей-поп и прижал его к себе крепче. – Ты поспи. А завтра подумаем о том, как привести тебя к победе.  
— Я уже победил, — еле слышно прошептал РФ, проваливаясь в спокойный и ласковый сон.


End file.
